This is a phase III efficacy study for the contraceptive patch. Participants are randomly assigned to use either Triphasil or the contraceptive patch as their contraceptive method for up to 13 months. The first 21 patients were assigned to 13 cycles, and the next 10 were to use the product for 7 cycles. Physical exams with pap and bloodwork are done at the initial visit and after completion of the last cycle of study medication. Participants are also seen at regular intervals to check for adverse events and review diary cards during the course of the study. The contraceptive patch may offer improved ease of use with equal efficacy when compared to traditional oral contraceptives.